battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Belated Warning
After "Elohim, Essaim" and before "Deja Vu" Full Text Ingrid Rehan: '''“Please be careful with what you’re doing,” Ingrid began in a low voice. She stood behind Hunter as the healer shuffled medical supplies at a table. She felt bad for disturbing him this early in the morning, but if he didn’t know… “How much do you know about the possible consequences of using magic?” '''Hunter Lindholm: Hunter jumped, surprised. He whirled around and spotted a young lady in front of him, “What…?” Unsure if he heard her correctly. Ingrid Rehan: '''“The consequences of the powerful spells you can apparently use,” Ingrid elaborated, looking fixedly at Hunter. She appeared serious, almost grim, and the half-hidden sadness in her eyes didn’t change when her tone lightened. “Oh, let me introduce myself. My name is Ingrid. Thanks again for the healing yesterday.” Her fingers brushed against a bandaged forearm. “I have the ability to sense magic, down to strength and type. What I’m worried about is…do you know everything about what some of these spells need from you in return?” '''Hunter Lindholm: “A pleasure to meet you, Ingrid. You’re very welcome,” he cocked an eyebrow, absorbing the new information. His mind flew back to the encounter from last night. He hadn’t slept since, and wondered if he had hallucinated it all, “I know of the exchange in energy and spirit, the basis for all magic spells.” Ingrid Rehan: '''Ingrid nodded. “Did you know there is a spell you can—” She broke off mid-sentence. Up until now, she hadn’t been actively trying to sense anything, so Hunter looked like any non-magical person to her. But she had just reached out again and something was different from before. In a second, her eyes snapped back into focus, wide and worried. “Wait. You…you already used it? The one spell that draws upon the energy of and binds you to a god?” '''Hunter Lindholm: He inhaled sharply. It wasn’t a hallucination. “You know of the spell?” he subconsciously came nearer Ingrid, clenching the bandages in his hand, “The… the wish? Akkey was dying… I… the wish…” Ingrid Rehan: '''Recognition sparked in Ingrid’s eyes along with, almost too quickly to be seen, anger. Oh no—I was too late—why is it about her again? “I don’t know anything more than what I told you. But…you used it on Akkey? Chief Akkey? Did you know what the price would be?” '''Hunter Lindholm: “I didn’t,” he almost whispered, “Until Eir told me last night… I had to swear myself to her for Ragnarok. But if I leave, this rebellion won’t have a doctor. I can’t do that… but I can’t let Akkey die either.” He sat down and put his head in his hands, “What am I going to do…” Ingrid Rehan: '''Ingrid’s heart sank further with every word Hunter said. For a moment afterward, there was silence. “I’m sorry,” she finally said, matching the volume of Hunter’s voice. “Are you and Chief Akkey related? It sounds like she means a lot to you.” '''Hunter Lindholm: “She’s my sister in law,” he said hoarsely, “My wife… she thought she was dead for ten years, and they finally reunited only a couple of weeks ago. I can’t let them lose each other again…” Ingrid Rehan: '''“Oh…” Ingrid nodded in sympathy and began to speak again, but ended up returning to brief silence. No, I’m being idiotic. I’m not the one making the decision, and who am I to so easily think one choice is the “right” one? Chief Akkey might be just one person, but she’s chief for a reason. I can’t possibly put her below the others. She clenched her teeth. And Elia had already given so much for her… “I can’t help you with this,” she said slowly, “but you should probably find someone who can. Tell the king, perhaps? He knows Chief Akkey well; he’ll understand.” '''Hunter Lindholm: “You’re right… you’re right. I should tell him, he’ll know what to do,” he said. He gave the girl a weary smile, “If you can sense magic… can you use it too? If we don’t find a way to reverse the wish… I’ll have to leave. We need another healer…” Ingrid Rehan: '''"No, I’m afraid I can’t.” Elia could. “But Chief Akkey had been through a lot in the past few months, from what I can tell, and someone was always there to save her. Maybe…some people are just meant to live, you know? I hope she can be saved again.” Ingrid knew she should sound encouraging, but she couldn’t quite manage it. Her gentle eyes didn’t fully conceal her pain, and there was a hint of…bitterness…in her tone. Please don’t notice. I need to leave. '''Hunter Lindholm: He narrowed his eyes, sensing some negative undertones as she spoke. Was it… anger? Sadness? Pain? “Are you alright, little lady? Do you know Akkey personally?” Ingrid Rehan: '''Ingrid blinked and shook her head. “No, I’m just…” She maintained eye contact for a second too long. Without warning, the calm mask she had been wearing fell apart, tears and words alike rushing into freedom. “My cousin saved Akkey, once,” she choked out, trying in vain to dry her face. “She died.” It took her a few seconds to realise what she had said. Looking up in shock, she gasped, “Oh, I’m-I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to say that! It wasn’t Akkey’s fault—she didn’t even know—” The rest of her words were lost in tears. '''Hunter Lindholm: She died. "Hey! Hey, take a deep breathe, Ingrid." he led her to a seat, hoping the she would calm down. Solvite. "Why… what do you mean she saved her life? Akkey didn’t know?" Ingrid Rehan: '''The magic flared brighter and Ingrid gratefully accepted it, trying to intentionally take it in and absorb the individual wisps. With effort, she reined in her tears enough to speak. “Elia—I mean, my cousin—didn’t save her life, but her sanity. Chief Akkey was possessed by a Valkyrie at one point, and mortal vessels are supposed to be doomed when the Valkyrie leaves. Elia…saved her with magic… But she didn’t know the price. She was tricked… I could only watch her fall into darkness and then she was gone.” Ingrid finally lifted her gaze to meet Hunter’s. “She told very few people. She didn’t want Chief Akkey to know and feel guilty. She was so kind, but with kindness comes naivety. It…destroyed her.” '''Hunter Lindholm: Hunter listened in shocked silence. The valkyrie… He was told of the valkyrie, he was told of the suffering that came after. She was doomed. "Your cousin saved her, but because of that she died…?" he ran a hand over his face, feeling extremely tired, "How kind. Too kind. That… That shouldn’t have happened. I’m so sorry." Ingrid Rehan: '''“I should be the one apologising. She would be disappointed I told you that,” Ingrid sighed. “And…you didn’t need that.” She looked embarrassed as she stood, still shaky but much calmer. “Thank you, though. Can you please keep this to yourself?” '''Hunter Lindholm: He nodded, somber, “I will. Thank you for telling me. Are you… are you going to be alright?” His eyebrows creased worryingly. He could imagine how much stress this girl could be going through right now. 'Ingrid Rehan: '“Eventually,” she replied, slightly hesitant. Eventually, when I can get over losing everyone and hopefully start life over. “Well, I’ve taken up enough of your time… I’ll leave you to your work. Good luck,” she added with sincerity before stepping out. There was finally a measure of true warmth in her eyes. Category:Events Category:Season 4